The Dark Nebula War
Based On A True Story (Many alterations have been made for the purpose of story-telling and continuity.) Chapter One - The Spark Orto Plutonia Brandon Nicholas left the Jedi Order after completing his training. He had many disagreements and conflicts with the Masters of the Order, leading him to believe that he would be a better Jedi if he did things his own way. Setting out on his own path, Brandon was shunned and looked down upon by the High Council, but was somewhat idolized by his former peers at the Jedi Temple. Travelling throughout the galaxy and helping as many people as possible had led him here: Orto Plutonia. A frigid wasteland, Brandon’s many favors had granted him a small ancient castle, where he would go to meditate from time to time. However, now, while in a dreamlike state of conscience, Brandon sensed a presence through the Force. One too powerful to be one of the neighboring Talz, it had to be from…a Jedi. Exiting his castle, Brandon found a Republic ship landing. Out came two Jedi that Brandon had known from his time in the Temple, while training to be a Padawan. Ace Starflux and Steve Ultrastar. “It’s good to see you both, my friends.” greeted Brandon. Ace was also happy to see Brandon, while Steve kept aware of his surroundings, possibly in fear of the Talz. “It’s good to see you too Brandon, I only wish this was for better reasons.” “I wouldn’t assume that you both came all the way out here just to say hello.” “Indeed. I'm afraid that there are grave matters at stake.” Inside Brandon’s castle, the three men sat down at a small table. Ace took a deep sigh before beginning. “I presume you’ve heard of the Nova Corporation?” “Of course. They’re a private security company. Have they done anything…” “They’ve done too much.” Steve spoke for the first time. “They’re causing trouble and supplying enemies of the Republic.” Ace nodded in agreement. “We’re Jedi. We protect the Republic and keep the peace. Which sometimes means-“ “Going on the offense.” Brandon had figured out what they wanted from him. “It’s the best defense, isn’t it?” grinned Steve. “If we go for the heart of our enemies, we take all the others down, falling like dominos.” “You want to attack Nova Corp? To what end?” “If we can get them to change their ways, then we win. But they’ve refused negotiations and peace talks. They won’t listen unless we act. And I mean, truly act.” said Ace. Brandon began to consider the incoming offer. “Alright. A rebellion. So where do I come into play?”Ace and Steve glanced at each other, the latter then rolling his eyes as Ace briefly thought of his words before saying them. “Brandon, you left your mark on the Temple. There are many – not just Jedi, but people across the galaxy – who are inspired by you and see you as something more than myself or Steve. Hell, they even thought you could have been the Chosen One!” “Not that that’s true, at all.” Steve muttered under his breath. Ace continued. “My point is, if we’re going to do this, we need to do it right. We need people. We’ve got a hundred or so within our ranks currently, but…it’s not enough. It never will be. But Brandon, if you joined us, if you helped lead this rebellion with us, then people could and will follow you and help.” “So you want me as, what, a campaign model?” “No Brandon, no. Don’t you see? You’d be the spark. The one that sets this movement on fire. You, we, can make a difference.”Brandon considered Ace’s words carefully. His thoughts raced across his mind, scrambling and all coming together at once. There would be many consequences, but the answer was clear. For the first time since Ace spoke, Brandon looked at the two Jedi. “When do we start?” Coruscant Ace’s closest allies met in his private apartment in Coruscant, which Ace used as a recruitment center for the rebellion.. The holocam floated around the room, waiting to record. Brandon stood ready and prepared to speak, his new allies behind him in encouragement. The holocam went red. “Citizens of the Republic. My name is Brandon Nicholas, and I need help. As you all know there is a rebellion against the Nova Corporation, led by my good friend, Ace Starflux. We need more men and women to beat them. It will take time to defeat them but I truly believe that we can do it. I need everyone to trust Ace Starflux, a good man that will make a difference. Farewell, and may the force be with you.” The recording ended as Ace patted Brandon on the back. “That was perfect.” Other members of the rebellion began to applaud Brandon, with the exception of Steve, who left the room. However, Brandon wasn’t one for the praise. “Now what Ace? We’ll need to actually fight to win now. It’s what they’ll want.” “It’s what I want too, Brandon. And we will fight. We can do it.” “But these people…they’ve never fought, not like us. We need to train them, Ace. And I think that-“ “Then we will train them.” “And if Xalandra attempts to attack us?” “If Xalandra Nova tries to attack us then that will just rally more to our cause. Now, we’ll need a base for the rebellion…” Ace looked at Brandon, who merely sighed. “Yes, fine. We can use the castle on Orto Plutonia as headquarters.” “Good.” “But you’ll have to make Steve have less of an attitude.” Ace chuckled. “No promises, my friend.” Rebellion HQ, Orto Plutonia Brandon’s message had worked: The Rebellion gained hundreds of new members from all walks of life. As their forces moved to Orto Plutonia, Brandon made his own decision to place a bounty on Xalandra Nova, their true enemy and CEO of Nova Corp. While Steve, surprisingly, supported Brandon’s decision, Ace did not, believing that bounty hunters were scum and could easily turn on Brandon if offered a higher price by Nova herself, who was far richer than the Rebellion itself. However, Ace conceded and allowed Brandon to record a new transmission. “Hello. My name is Brandon Nicholas, and this is an important message for all bounty hunters. You are all aware that I am in a rebellion against the Nova Corporation. I want all bounty hunters to search for Xalandra Nova, CEO of Nova Corp, herself. This way, we will have an opportunity for peace and justice in the galaxy. And I will, personally, pay the amount of one million credits to whoever can locate Xalandra Nova, and bring her to the Rebellion, alive, for her to have a fair trial. Thank you, and good luck.” Ace walked in as the holocam left. “You know, that little message might not be as effective as we’ll be.” Brandon was perplexed. “What do you mean?” he asked. Ace passed him a datapad, displaying the location of a small asteroid known as Nebula Town. “Is this...” “Owned by Nova? Of course. We’re going to do a hit and run. With everyone. Well, everyone who’s ready. We’ll destroy the place, and leave within a short amount of time.” “What’s the point of-“ “It’s a show of force, Brandon. Something we desperately need if people see us asking bounty hunters to do what we’re supposed to be doing.” "Okay. Okay. You’re right. When are we-“ "We move out tomorrow. Get the people ready.” Nebula Town, Asteroid 6X4B-Nova There was an air of tension on board the landing ships. This movement was young, and this would be the deciding factor of whether or not they would move forward or fall before they even had a chance to run. Brandon was on board a ship with Ace, Steve, and various other soldiers. He put his trust in the Force as everything went quiet. There was no noise to distract him, only the Force. Their ship landed quickly, dropping them off as the soldiers stepped off and ran towards the large and industrial-based Nebula Town. Intel reported that this place was once a mining facility, but had since been turned into something of a pleasure place for the elite members of the Nova Corporation. Brandon ignited his lightsaber, running side by side with Ace as the two deflected the incoming fire from Nova Corp’s guards. The fire seemingly rained from all sides. Brandon ran for cover as he found himself separated from the other rebels. Brandon was quickly attacked by a Nova Corp guard, who used an axe to try and kill Brandon. With ease, Brandon sliced the axe in half and impaled the Nova Corp guard, before heading to regroup with Ace and the others. The battle was quick and efficient, and yet inexplicably felt like hours and minutes at the same time. Brandon witnessed Nebula Town crumble to the point where the remains seemed like they were parts of the asteroid itself. Ace was personally brought the last surviving member of the Nova Corporation on the asteroid, a coward who had hidden in one of the town’s brothels. While the coward wasn’t anyone truly noteworthy, likely just another of the Corporation’s many investors, his execution at Ace’s hands was symbolic. As the Rebellion head back to Orto Plutonia, there was a sense of hope, and passion. The spark had ignited the flames. Chapter Two - Forming Fissures The Lucky Draw, One Month Later The broadcast began. Steve stood in front, with his close friend, Juhani Transcanner, and business partner, Dylan Antiunknown, both standing behind him. Steve began his speech with the same confidence that had led him to his current standing in the Rebellion. "Members of the rebellion, I welcome you. I am Steve and today, I am making a very important announcement." He paused, as Dylan took a few steps forward, perhaps in an attempt to assert dominance. "Taylor Mistyflower is - was, my slave. She is now a runaway that is wanted alive, and is to be turned in to Juhani, Dylan or myself. The reward will be one million credits. Bounty Hunters, this is your chance for glory and riches. Farewell, and good luck." Rebellion HQ, Orto Plutonia The transmission ended as Ace and Brandon stood in the latter's chambers in a state of shock, causing a strange and worrying silence. "This is..." Brandon began, before realizing that he had no words to truly express his horror. Ace simply nodded. His second in command had publicly asked bounty hunters to help find his slave for a million credits, the money presumably coming from the Rebellion's own pocket. Steve was taking advantage of the group for personal gain. Ace had known Taylor Mistyflower, but had assumed that she was Steve's assistant, and not a slave forced to do her master's bidding. Steve's actions could not go unpunished. And yet, Steve was not just an important advisor to Ace, but a good leader. He was able to gain the trust in those that Brandon could not. Ace's thoughts were interrupted by Brandon himself. "What do you think you'll do?" he asked, as the two stared out the window, somewhat admiring the cold and bleak views that Orto Plutonia had to offer. Ace sighed before turning back to the holocommunicator. He made his decision. "Tell Steve I want him back here before dusk." Later that day, the Lucky Draw ''landed in the rebellion's hangar. Heading to welcome Steve back, Brandon recognized the ship as an Aurore-class freighter, commonly used by slavers. Brandon was disgusted as Steve and Juhani exited the ship. "You didn't think your holotransmissison was enough? You had to take a slaver's ship to establish that you're pro-slavery?" Brandon said, berating Steve. "Hello to you too Brandon.", his friend replied, rolling his eyes. "My ship was gunned down above Belsavis during our recon mission, if you mist know." Steve noticed Juhani shuddering, and took off his cloak to give to her. "This is Dylan's ship." Dylan Antiunknown, the infamous slaver, stood by the ''Lucky Draw's ramp. He waved to Brandon, who merely looked at Steve in anger. "Dylan Antiunknown is a wanted man by the Republic, how do you even think allying with him is going to make you-" "We aren't the Republic, Brandon." Ace muttered as he calmly entered the hangar. "Ever since our friend's message to the bounty hunters, the Republic has promised to no longer support our rebellion. They think we're no better then Dark Nebula." "Dark Nebula?" asked Dylan, approaching the others, "I thought you guys were fighting Nova Corp?" Steve avoided eye contact with both Brandon and Ace as he faced Dylan. "Nova Corp's been transformed, Dylan, into Dark Nebula. Xalandra's own independent private military. They're more organized then ever before." "Which makes them more of a threat." Brandon quickly said. "Meaning we can't have you causing problems like this." It was Steve's turn to look at Brandon in, perhaps exaggerated, disgust. "I did what I did for myself alone. I would never take advantage of the Rebellion that I helped found long before you ever-" "Enough!" Ace's voice boomed across the walls, echoing into the snowy plains beyond. "What's done is done. We cannot be divided any longer while Nova stands." Steve glanced at Brandon smugly. "I agree with Ace. We need to be united." The calm leader hid a small smile. "So I would expect you, Steve, to accept your demotion with complete cooperation?" Steve's face fell. "Demotion? What do you mean-" "You will now be my third in command, while Brandon-" "Takes your place." said Brandon, unable to not interrupt Ace in his moment of pride. After a brief moment of pause, Steve regained his calm. "I fully accept the terms of my demotion." Ace smiled, he had known that his old friend would cooperate. "And I thank you. Now, onto more pressing matters: We've recently learned the location of Dark Nebula's headquarters. Steve, Brandon and I will brief you in the War Room. Miss Transcanner, if you would allow me to accompany you to your quarters-" "And what about me?" asked Dylan. With a smile, Ace simply pointed at Dylan's own ship. "Off you go, Antiunknown. We may no longer be allied with the Republic, but that does not mean I will accept one of the galaxy's most infamous slavers into our ranks. I wish you farewell, and safe travels. You are one of the most wanted men in the galaxy, after all." Dark Nebula HQ, Mustafar Dark Nebula had taken over several abandoned projects of the Nova Corporation to use as safehouses and training camps. Through his small yet efficient network of contacts, Brandon had recently learned of their headquarters on the relatively abandoned planet of Mustafar. While Brandon insisted on attacking the headquarters with all the rebellion's strength, Ace and Steve feared that Brandon could have received false information. Brandon was instead given a small task force of ten men and women, to gain more information on Dark Nebula's operations. The mission didn't take long to go awry. Their ship was shot down and crashed not too far from the large Dark Nebula outpost, formerly a factory. Three Dark Nebula soldiers approached the ship to observe the wreckage, but were quickly shot by Alex Clawdream, a friend of Brandon and a quick sharpshooter. Only Brandon, Alex, and Lurke Worldfighter, a soldier, had survived the crash. "We can mourn later." Brandon said, solemnly as he ignited his lightsaber. "We can still take them." Alex stayed in disbelief. "This is their headquarters, they've gotta outnumber us ten to one, at least-" "Then fight well, Alex. We're without a ship and stranded here unless we strike." "Then we take one of their ships. That's our main priority." Lurke said. "And we can find information on the way." Brandon nodded in agreement. "Alright. Let's move out. Fight the odds." James Loanstar was one of the highest ranking generals in Dark Nebula, and yet Xalandra had selected him to command this backwater outpost. The factory itself was ineffective, abandoned due to mechanical oversights from the engineers. Upon their arrival, James had had his men make the factory more appealing to his own tastes. His private quarters were decorated with art pieces from his homeworld of Corellia. James' second in command, Rann Deltashocker, would oversee the day to day activities, training Dark Nebula's newest recruits. In weeks, the factory had been transformed into an efficient training camp, albeit one that was ultimately useless. Dark Nebula had better training camps throughout the galaxy, primarily in Hutt Space. James failed to see the purpose, but was too loyal to Xalandra to question her actions aloud. It had been another regular day for James. He had sat in the weekly meeting between Dark Nebula's generals, via hologram, and was preparing for- "Dark Nebula!" The sound came from outside. James walked to his balcony and saw Brandon Nicholas, along with two other soldiers, standing outside the fortress. "This will be your only chance. Surrender, or die." James merely laughed. The fortress was secure. Rann walked up next to him. "Sir, is that-" James merely smiled and addressed the outnumbered enemy. "Brandon Nicholas! You appear to have underestimated the strength of my fortress. In fact, I feel such...pity. For you and your men. You are free to leave, and my men will do no harm." On the ground below, Lurke watched around with caution, blaster at the ready. "You said we would do this quietly." He whispered to Brandon. "Well, I've never really been one for the subtle approach." replied Brandon, lightsaber at the ready. Noticing James walking away from the balcony as Rann prepared to do the same, Brandon used the force and jumped all the way to the balcony, injuring Rann with his lightsaber as he landed. Rann lay on the floor in pain as Brandon used the force to lift Lurke and Alex to him. Now inside the fortress, the three headed to find their getaway ship. Brandon, Alex and Lurke travelled through the fortress, encountering little resistance as they took down the enemy soldiers with ease. Brandon wasn't happy with his own plan in finding a ship to leave. He saw what he and the others could do, had done. He could do better. Entering the hanger, Brandon raised his hand, motioning the others to stop. "We can take this base. We can hold it." "What? Brandon, there's only three of us and-" "And we've made it this far Alex. We've made it this far. We don't need numbers to defeat them." "Brandon is right," said Lurke, a strong tactician, "We can use fear and stealth to imprison the soldiers. If we capture Loanstar, then we can-" "Get the others to stand down,” Brandon finished the plan on his own. “I agree, but if James-“ "You called?" The three turned around and saw James Loanstar enter the hanger, his hands raised. Alex grabbed his blaster and aimed it at James' head while Lurke secured the enemy general in restraints. "No need to have the restraints so tight, my friend. I surrender this fortress, peacefully." Brandon was pleased with the outcome. Taking the fortress hadn't been a challenge. "Lurke, escort Loanstar to the prison cells. Myself and Alex will find the others and take them down. And Loanstar? Thank you for your cooperation." Hours passed as the Dark Nebula soldiers were rounded up and placed in cells, with Lurke keeping watch. Brandon and Alex searched through the fortress for intel, only to come up empty in their search. Brandon didn’t want to say it, but Alex did. “This is a decoy. We’ve been tricked.” Brandon remained silent as Alex began to think of possible outcomes. “Brandon, what if, what if this is a-“ “Don’t say it. I can’t, I can’t have it be a possibility.” “We need to get out of here. Or at least I will, if you’re just gonna stay here and-” “And hold the base! That’s one less place for them to run to!” “It’s a trap, Brandon! Don’t you realize? This place is just a shell designed for us to come here and get caught. There must be tons of…sensors, or something similar.” Lurke ran into the room. “Five ships incoming!” The three raced to the hanger to see five Nova Corporation Fighters landing. Grabbing their weapons, Lurke and Alex immediately opened fire, taking out two of the soldiers in their own cockpits. Brandon’s attempts to formulate a plan were diverted when he started being fired at. As Brandon took cover, he saw the leader of these soldiers: Dahntalon Goldbrek, Xalandra Nova’s second-in command of Dark Nebula. If Brandon could kill him, then this mission would still be a success. Brandon blindly jumped from cover and into the fire, using his lightsaber to defend himself as he raced towards Dahntalon, who switched from his blaster to his own personal electrostaff with ease. Brandon swinged at Dahntalon, who used his rage and ferocity to block all of Brandon’s attacks. It wasn’t long before Dahntalon took the upper hand, as Brandon struggled to focus on defending himself. Dahntalon managed to bruise Brandon’s left leg, causing him to fall. Dahntalon, usually silent, laughed as he prepared for the final blow, only to be shot by Alex. Using his electrostaff to divert the incoming fire, Dahntalon quickly escaped the hanger and headed into the fortress. Lurke prepared to head after the enemy general, but Alex stopped him. “Brandon’s injured, Lurke, we have no chance without him! We’ve got to head out, now!” Lurke and Alex picked Brandon up and left Mustafar in Dahntalon’s own ship. Their mission was, overall, a failure. Later “I don’t appreciate being used as bait, Dahntalon.” James Loanstar muttered as he and his men were freed from their cells. Dahntalon growled. “You’re not a fighter. You’re not a tactician. You’re just a rich boy who got lucky with Xalandra. Being bait is the most useful you could ever be in this war. Get used to it, kid.” As the soldiers exited the room, James stared at the cell he had just been freed from. He looked around the room. The walls were still holding him. For now. Chapter Three - Unmerited Chapter Four - The Tipping Point Chapter Five - Something To Fear Chapter Six - Confrontations Chapter Seven - A Waning Storm Chapter Eight - Consumed Chapter Nine - From Within Chapter Ten - The Paths We Set Category:Dark Nebula Category:Veterans of the Nova Wars Category:Nova War Veterans Category:Xalandra Nova